The Ethernet Passive Optical Networks (EPON) protocol may be extended over coaxial (coax) links in a cable plant. The EPON protocol as implemented over coax links is called EPON Protocol over Coax (EPoC). Implementing an EPoC network or similar network over a cable plant presents significant challenges. For example, there is a need for efficient techniques to generate signals used for channel estimation.